User blog:PurplePolkaDot18/Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts
Main Angelica: 'I can't believe that we are in high school. '''Announcer: '''High school comes with love… ''(Marianne kisses someone.) '''Logan: I love you. Krystal: 'You like him. '''Felicity: '(blushes) No I don't. 'Sam: '''I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. '''Announcer: '''Friendships… '''Emma: '''Best friends forever! ''(Miranda and Emma hug each other.) 'Announcer: '''And drama. '''Chris: '''I can't take it anymore! '''Charlie: '''I just miss them so much. '''Felicity: '''You used me! '''Patrick: '''It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. '''Mary: '''I lied. '''Joey: '''Will you at least let me explain? '''Angelica: '''Some best friend you are. ''(Kim is crying.) (Victoria kicks Miranda.) (Scarlett swallows a pill.) (someone slaps Kim.) (Rebecca picks up a razor.) (Miranda is throwing up.) (someone pushes Logan.) (Logan punches that person.) (You see a huge crowd.) '''Announcer: Watch Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts coming soon on the Degrassi Wiki! Victoria Announcer: Meet Victoria! The New Girl at Degrassi… Victoria: Victoria A.K.A. New girl. Marianne: I'm Marianne. Announcer: '''She doesn't care what other people think… '''Marianne: '''Miranda can really hold a grudge. '''Victoria: '''So what? '''Announcer: And doesn't listen to the queen bee. Victoria: Now that’s just stupid. Miranda: You did not just say that. Victoria: It’s stupid. (Victoria stands up and walks towards Miranda) Victoria: What are you going to do about it? (Miranda tackles Victoria) Announcer: Watch Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts coming soon on the Degrassi Wiki! Logan Announcer: 'Meet Logan! The bad boy at Degrassi… ''(Logan spray paints a car) '''Mr. Jones: Three weeks detention. Announcer: That is dealing with his parents divorce… Mrs. Vincent: '''Honey I know it must be hard for you but you've got to understand that we didn't agree about the same things. '''Announcer: '''Still loves his ex… '''Kim: When will you leave me alone? Logan: Not planning to any time soon. Announcer: '''But ends up dating her best friend. '''Logan: Call me sometime. (hands Angelica a piece of paper) Angelica: (smiles) Sure. Kim: You're dating him?! Angelica: Why is there a problem because I thought you were over him. Announcer: Watch Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts coming soon on the Degrassi Wiki! Mary Announcer: '''Meet Mary! The manipulative rich girl… '''Kim: '''What? '''Mary: '''You heard me. Break Logan and Angelica up and I'll get Logan to date me. In return I'll keep your little secret safe. '''Rebecca: OMG! Those shoes are worth more than my house, my clothes, and my family combined. Mary: Well those are the perks of being rich. Announcer: 'Brings Drama… ''(Mary sees someone approaching and kisses Logan.) 'Mary: '(smiles evilly) It would be a shame if she was off of the Spirit Squad. (Mary slaps Angelica.) '''Mary: '''Listen to me! '''Announcer: Watch Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts coming soon on the Degrassi Wiki! Kim Announcer: '''Meet Kim! The bubbly freshman… '''Kim: '''It's going to be awesome! '''Announcer: '''On the Spirit Squad... '''Kim: '''I can't believe it! I got onto the Spirit Squad! '''Angelica: '''Well you deserve it. '''Announcer: '''Her last relationship… '''Angelica: '''So why exactly did you guys break up? '''Kim: '''It’s...complicated. '''Announcer: '''Was complicated and has a secret. '''Kim: How did you find out? Mary: '''Do what I say and I'll keep quiet. '''Logan: '''How could you not tell me?! '''Announcer: Watch Degrassi: Chicago Conflicts coming soon on the Degrassi Wiki! Category:Blog posts